Can't Always Get What You Want
by HannahbananaJane
Summary: Teresa Lisbon is engaged to Mashburn.  But what happens when Patrick Jane realizes he has feelings for her and she's there when he admits it? Oneshot for now. Read and Review please!


The problem all started because Patrick Jane's messing with people. He couldn't just solve cases because everything was so morbid for the cops finding murderers so naturally he felt it was his duty to lighten their mood with doing all kinds of tricks.

He would find the killer but not tell anybody, including his 'supervisor', Teresa Lisbon, until he had a plan to catch them! So Hightower got tired of it and forced him to see a shrink weekly. BORING!

Jane was with Doctor Amanda Packston for his third visit when Lisbon was brought up. "So Agent Lisbon is engaged?"

He nods. "To Walter Mashburn." Dr. Packston doesn't miss the profound sadness in Jane's eyes.

"Tell me about them."

"Mashburn was a suspect in a murder. He flirted with Lisbon the entire time. We didn't see him again until a year later. Mashubrn had asked for our team's assistance when a business partner was being sent death threats. He still flirted with Lisbon but she tried to deny the attraction. I kind of forced her into it but I guess it went well because they are engaged." Jane sighs. "Guess they were meant to be." He adds bitterly.

"You like Agent Lisbon."

Jane shifts uncomfortably. "Of course, she's a good friend." He says, pretending to be surprised by the question. "So, is this over because I really want a sandwich?"

"You try to act like you don't care but I know for a fact that you care very much about Agent Lisbon."

"She's a really good friend." He repeats, getting annoyed.

"Admitting it will help you. I bet you haven't admitted your feelings to anyone, especially Agent Lisbon."

"Lisbon is engaged, she doesn't want or need me."

Dr. Packston studies Jane. "Did she ask you if you were okay with her being with Mashburn?" Jane's silence speaks volumes. "She did and you pushed her away." Dr. Packston adds softly.

Finally Jane speaks. "I was there when Mashburn asked her to dinner that night. But before she could answer, he had a phone call and left the room for a few minutes, so it was just the two of us. Lisbon turned and asked me if I wanted to go get a beer after the hectic case. I just flashed her a grin." Jane's smile fades at the memory.

_"You asking me out Lisbon?" Jane asks. Lisbon rolled her eyes but blushed. "You that scared to be left alone with Mashburn? What, you think he'd forget a condom? No thanks Lisbon, I'm not a good third wheel. Go have dinner with Mashburn."_

_Lisbon studied Jane for a minute before she turned away when she saw Mashburn coming back. "You can't hide behind jokes forever Jane." She whispered._

_Jane just grinned and ignored the comment, pretending not to hear it._

Jane shakes his head the memory and looks at Dr. Packston. "Are you jealous of Mashburn?"

Jane snorts. "Jealous? Of Mashburn? Why would I be jealous? The only thing good about Walter Mashburn is he's rich. But he's also annoying, selfish, and a big baby."

"But he won Agent Lisbon's heart."

"Yeah..." Jane sighs. "But why does it matter? Lisbon would never be interested in me. She deserves better, although I'm not sure Mashburn is better. But she deserves better than me, someone who's wife and daughter were killed because of him. Do I love Teresa Lisbon? Yes, more than life itself. But it doesn't matter, she will never know how I feel."

Dr. Packston looks at the door. There is Lisbon, holding the door open, her eyes wide and full of tears. "Oh my God." He hears her whisper.

Jane stands up and walks over to her, knowing she heard it. "Uh, hey Lisbon." Jane says smiling.

"Please, please tell me you were lying just now." Lisbon practically begs. She holds her breath, studying Jane's eyes, the one thing that gives away his lies.

Jane pauses, his breath catching slightly as he realizes the lie he is going to have to pull off. "Yes I was lying. I was putting on a show for Dr. Packston over here. She doesn't have much drama in her life, so I decided to give her life some scandalous lies." He lies through his teeth.

Lisbon shakes her head slowly. "Then why don't I believe you?" Lisbon whispers softly. She leaves without another word, heading to the elevator. Jane rushes after her, calling her name, while she ignores him. Jane makes it to the elevator right as it closes with Lisbon in it. He runs down the stairs, trying to beat Lisbon.

When he gets to the garage he sees Lisbon running to her car. "Lisbon!" As soon as he yells her name, she takes off running to the car. "Lisbon! Wait!" But it's too late. She's gone. Jane quickly gets in his car and drives away, already knowing where she's going. Jane takes the shortcut he recently discovered and beats her there.

He hides is car down the road and stands behind a tree. Waiting. Sure enough, here comes Lisbon's car. She takes her high heel sandals off and walks slowly, through the sand, walking to the ocean waves. She once told him this is where she went when she was a teenager and things were bad and she needed to think.

Jane silently walks behind her. She doesn't flinch or jump when he touches her shoulder, but she doesn't turn around either. "Teresa." Jane says softly.

She finally turns and looks at him. Jane's shocked to see tears streaming down her beautiful face. "What do you want Jane?" Lisbon asks sniffling.

Jane steps closer. "You." He whispers, his throat dry.

Lisbon steps back. "Don't Jane, please. Just don't." She whispers just as quietly.

"Teresa please. Listen to me."

"We had a shot Jane, a real shot to be together. But you did what you always do and hid behind your jokes and schemes. I told you that you couldn't hide forever. And now it's too late."

"It's not too late. It's never to late until someone gets married."

"Damn it Jane, I'm engaged!" Lisbon screams angrily. She clenchs her fist and holds her breath, counting to ten. She looks at Jane and immediately softens. "Not everybody can have what they want. And you can't have me."

Lisbon leaves Jane gazing out a the ocean waves. The sun sets and Jane watches a dog limping across the beach alone and whimpering. He feels like that dog, all alone and scared and hurt, all because of _the Pocket Rocket, the dinamite, heavily armed, cute as a button agent_ that invaded his heart so long ago.


End file.
